A Clumsy Confession
by DreamVolt9
Summary: After bungling her chores for the 4th time in one day, Felicia feels it would be best if she left her master's service. It doesn't help that her heart aches every time she sees him. But when he finds her, he has some unsettled feelings of his own. An expanding of an S-support. [Revelation]
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic! I loved Corrin and Felicia's S-support in the game but I felt that, considering the characters and their motivations involved, it could be expanded upon. This is my shot at doing that. Constructive criticism highly encouraged!**

The air was dry but it was wet on the ground. Felicia climbed atop her stool and started pulling sheets off the line. It was hung up a on a small grassy spot on the castle grounds where it could get the most amount of sun. But it had rained recently, and the stool she was standing on, on wet grass and slick mud, was even less stable than usual. "Okay Felicia we're fine. Just two more sheets to go and we're done. With this I'll finally have one thing that I didn't mess up today," she mumbled to herself. She got the first sheet fine with no problems, but the last one was a little farther to the right. She shifted her balance a bit to reach, and now her weight was just enough to make the stool tip over.

"Whoa!" She reflexively clutched the last sheet to try and stabilize, only to snap it off the line while she fell backward onto the soft-weave basket of clean sheets behind her. She landed with a soft thud but was unharmed. "Not again…" Lying on her back, she blinked at the sun, propped herself up and immediately froze in horror. "Oh no. Oh _no…_ " The basket spilled out onto the ground, and the carefully folded pile of sheets were now splayed and drenched in mud. "Please no! No, no, no!" She hastily picked up every sodden sheet, stuffed them in the basket and ran as fast as she could into the back of the mess hall, hoping no one would notice the newest product of her incompetence and her reddening wet face. But someone had been looking for her.

"Felicia? There you are! Hey, wait!" Felicia glimpsed red eyes and sharp ears as she zipped through the door.

She kept running toward the kitchen. Her dear master Corrin showing up now was the only way this day could get any worse. She went to the pantry in the back. It was her favorite little corner to be alone. She pulled the door shut behind her and slumped, out of breath, down into a little nook between a sack of potatoes and a barrel of cabbages in the dark. She felt for the driest sheet she could find from the basket to hug. She heard nothing but her own weeps. "Good," she thought. "I lost him."

Whenever she looked at him, she thought of the countless times she saw him with Azura. Azura was everything she wasn't: graceful, elegant, serene and calm. She also had the prettiest singing voice that anyone would be lucky to hear. She was also a princess. Felicia on the other hand tripped over herself, got embarrassed easily, broke household implements on a regular basis, and couldn't talk for long without her voice quivering. She was also not royalty.

When she and her sister Flora were thirteen, still in the northern fortress with their imprisoned master, the old strict knight Gunter didn't mince words. _"You do not fraternize with the prince."_ He said. _"You are far below his station. You are maids and your job is to serve. Maids who are caught doing anything untoward with their masters will be executed immediately. Understand?"_

Times were different now. Corrin left behind Nohr and his apparent birthplace of Hoshido and Felicia followed him. But Gunter's words still rang in her head.

"I knew I'd find you here." A familiar voice broke her thoughts.

Felicia put her hand to her eyes as light flooded the room and sat up. "Oh, h-hello lord Corrin. You… saw everything didn't you?" She attacked the tears still running down her cheeks with a sleeve.

His back was to the light but she could still see his face. He smiled warmly. "Yes, but that's okay. Cheer up Felicia! Everything will be alright. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But what kind of maid oversleeps then puts her clothes on inside-out? And then ruins everyone's breakfasts and drops their sheets in the mud?" She gritted her teeth. "I'm not cut out for this milord. I've tried so hard and-and nothing works." Another pang hit her as she met his gaze for just a moment. She hid her eyes in the sheet. "Maybe I should quit and go home."

He chuckled. "That's pretty impressive for one morning. It could be a new record for you. Maybe quitting wouldn't be such a bad idea. Haha!"

She looked up at him. "Please don't say that."

Corrin's face changed. "You were… Serious, weren't you?" She nodded. He shuffled his feet. "Giving up isn't like you, Felicia. You've always told me that helping others is what keeps you going and you've never stopped. Even now that we're free of the fortress and out at war you've been the determined way you've always been. Why stop now?"

"Huh? Well, that's, um, mostly true. Sort of. It's true that I do what I do to serve others." Mostly you, she thought _._ "I like serving others even though I'm bad at it because helping makes me feel useful. Feeling useful makes me feel happy too." She looked away again. "But I'm really not that selfless. I have-… I've had my reasons. That's all." Why couldn't he just leave and let her ruminate in peace?

Corrin's face hardened. "Then I want to know something. Can you tell me something?"

"O-of course, milord."

"I remember way back when I was dragged onto that battlefield with Hoshido, facing down Xander and my Nohrian siblings, not really knowing what I was doing but still wanting do what I thought was right. I abandoned all of them. I didn't want to be part of their senseless conflict. But I was scared. I knew I was probably going to die because I betrayed them. It was just me and Azura… That is, at least, until you showed up. You joined us without a second thought and helped us retreat. We would probably be dead right now if not for you." He raised his voice. "But I want to know! You could've gone home then. You could've slipped away to the Ice Tribe like your sister, but you abandoned them just to join stupid me-A dumb prince who had signed his death wish. Why?"

Was he really this selfish? How could he be so dense? She pulled herself up, lost her balance and almost fell back down but caught herself, got on her feet, and threw her sheet at Corrin as hard as she could. It missed his face and tapped his stomach before plopping to the ground. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?!"

His mouth hung open. "Wh-wha? S-spell out what?" Her sudden ferocity caught him off guard. She'd never been this upset with him before.

She clenched her hands into fists. "I LOVE you! I stayed with you because I believed in you! At the time I had nowhere else I wanted to go! I wanted you to be safe! I stayed with you because…!" Fresh tears poured down her face as she struggled to stay defiant. But her voice quivered once again and she shook her head. "I-it was because, because I-I wanted to be with you…" She collapsed back into her corner, facing the dark. Corrin's stunned form, mouth agape, was blocking the entrance so there was no point in running away. There was no going back now. "People have always turned the other way even though I mess up all the time because I can fight but you were the only one who was nice to me no matter what. You didn't care how much of a klutz I was. I couldn't help it. Not th-that matters. It's forbidden love… Gunter told me and Flora that our heads would come off if we were caught… being with you. Royal marriages are important so a prince sh-should never marry a maid. Not that you would love a stupid, frumpy girl like me who just spills tea on your lap all the time." She sniffed. "I'll leave and go back to my Tribe now, whenever."

She never wanted to make a scene. She never wanted her beloved master to worry or be stressed out, especially when he had the incredible responsibility of a war on his shoulders. But fighting with him on the front lines, protecting his flanks with her knife and ice magic and watching his back, knowing that a stray arrow or a plume of spell-flame could destroy his life at any instant if she and his friends were distracted or made a mistake was too much to bear any longer. With her eyes shut tight and her body curled up with her arms around her knees, trying to make herself disappear through sheer compaction, she expected to hear him sigh or laugh awkwardly and say she could stay but he'd never reciprocate her feelings. She didn't expect what happened next. Distracted by her thoughts and weeps, she didn't see or hear him step closer and crouch down beside her. She almost jumped when she heard him so close to her ear.

"Felicia…" His breaths were uneven. "Felicia… I-I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin's hesitation up to this moment made his mind rage. He remembered his confusion about the emotions he was feeling and the person who he confided in for help.

 _A few days ago, Corrin sought some advice from his sister._

 _Camilla twirled her long purple locks around a finger. "Oh darling I knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time." She grinned. "Let me guess who it is. It's Azura isn't it? I've seen you two together often enough to assume you'd tied the knot already! I approve. When is the ceremony? I'll fetch for caterers at once."_

 _Corrin flushed. "No sister, it's not her. I really like her as a friend but I don't feel that way about her. I never expected I'd feel this way for this other person, we've known each other for a very long time, but she's always been there for me when no one else was and I've just kind of… fallen for her."_

" _Wait, so you're saying it's—who—? Always been there for you, you say?" She frowned, looked up at the ceiling in pondering, and then brought her hand to her mouth and gasped as realization dawned on her. "Oh_ gods. _Corrin, sweetie, this is very impetuous of you. She's so… incompetent! I don't know if I like this. It's Felicia, right?"_

 _Corrin felt himself burning up. "Please don't tell anyone! Just hear me out." He bit his lip as he forced himself to confess." Last week she was on a ladder putting a pot in a cabinet in the mess hall. She fell and luckily I was there to catch her. When she was in my arms, my heart started racing. I was confused by how I was feeling at the time but now that I think back I never wanted to let her go. Now all I can think about is the smell of her hair and her smile and her… her pretty eyes. I feel like I'm going crazy." He gulped. Don't lose focus, he thought. "Please, sister! I love her! I know this isn't how royalty is supposed to work but I won't have it. If I can't be with who I want I'll leave my title if I have to!"_

" _My, my." Camilla couldn't help but giggle. "You really are serious about this aren't you?" Her smile softened. "Now that I think about it this makes a lot of sense for you. Only someone with a heart as pure as yours would earnestly love their servant. In fact, since you're pouring your heart out now, I might as well admit something too. I'm a little jealous of her."_

 _Corrin cocked his head. "Wait, really? Why?"_

" _Don't get me wrong. She's an awful maid and she should've been fired years ago. Your kindness was what kept her around. She's a decent bodyguard though, which doesn't hurt. But for me…" Camilla walked over to Corrin and put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a wistful look. "She's done a better job of protecting you than I." She shut her eyes and turned around. That wasn't easy for her to say, Corrin thought._

 _Felicia forsook all family and country ties to follow Corrin into what was plausibly certain death. Camilla remained steadfast in her loyalties to the rest of her siblings and Nohr, at least until Corrin ran into her again later. She was right, in a sense._

" _And you worry too much about this royalty business. All is fair in love and war. Anyone who raises a fuss will kiss my axe."_

 _Corrin beamed. "Thank you so much!"_

" _One last thing. You do have something to give her when you propose, right darling?"_

Corrin couldn't stomach himself. Why couldn't he just say the right thing at the right time?

Felicia snapped her head around. "What?!"

"I'm sorry! I always track you down when you're upset because I hate seeing you sad. But I messed up and just made you cry even more. I should've just been honest from the beginning but I got cold feet and I didn't want to do something that would ruin our friendship. I-I love you and I can't stop thinking about you. I took it for granted for so long but now that we're away from the fortress and I see you in the sun a lot more I know that you're the prettiest girl i-mmm!"

He was interrupted by a pair of hands cupping his cheeks and pulling his face to hers. She missed what she was aiming for and her awkward kiss met only his upper lip. He froze for a second, and then moved his mouth up so he could meet her lips. They still didn't know how to do it properly because their noses got in the way of each other. They pulled away.

"Felicia… Please don't leave me. I need you."

"Oh Corrin I won't. I can't. You're my everything…" She could manage only barely above a whisper. "But I'm afraid… You're my master and we're not supposed to-"

Without thinking, he put his arms around her, which caused her to tremble furiously. He pulled her close to see her seafoam green eyes, the same eyes that bewitched him in the sunlight. Their noses touched. "Everything will be okay." He whispered. "But if the worst happens we'll run away. We'll be our own little nation of two. I won't let anyone tear us apart, I promise." He tilted his head so their noses wouldn't get in the way again and pressed his mouth to her lips.

She answered hungrily and clung to his neck with her arms. Having finally gotten the kiss thing right, they let themselves bask in a thrilling closeness that washed over them like a warm wave. It felt like minutes passed before they pulled away again, but Felicia couldn't stand not being close to him. She nestled her head right under his chin, put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, turning into a quivering ecstatic ball in his arms. She heard the rustling of his hand as he reached for something in his clothing.

"Will you… Will you be my wife, Felicia? Will you make me the happiest man alive?" Now was as good a time as any, he thought, as he pulled out the ring his mother gave him before she died.

" _I never had the chance to take care of you while you were young," she said. "But I want to be able to help you with something now, at least!" She reached into a small box in her bedroom. "Take this and keep it with you. Save it for the one you love."_

She opened her eyes to see a glint of gold between his fingers and gasped. "Corrin…! I… Y-yes! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She had bungled chores four times that day, which was bad even for her. She thought she had messed up a fifth time by confessing feelings she held for her master for so long, who was so out of her league. For him to not only reciprocate those feelings but ask for her hand in marriage? It felt like a dream. Of course, she immediately dropped the ring on the floor upon taking it from his hand. "Aah..."

. He snapped it up off the ground and smiled. He held her hand and slowly, gently slid it onto her trembling finger. "Heh, you've been crying a lot today." Tears were streaming down her face again.

"I-I'm just so happy I can hardly breathe! I love you so much..." She buried her head into his chest, allowing him to rest his own head atop her sandy brown hair.

He wanted to hold her forever. But eventually the mustiness of the pantry and the hard floor they were snuggling on became obvious. "Come on, let's get out of here." He helped her up.

"Ah, of course I still have the laundry to do. Wait, you don't have to-"

Corrin had already gotten the sheet and picked up the basket. "Hey, I'm your husband now. That means we're partners. I'm helping you with this." He offered his arm to her.

She beamed and locked her arm through his. There was nothing in the world that could erase her smile this day. As they walked out of the pantry into the light, a butler appeared.

"Milord! I thought I heard a commotion in here. Are you oka-" Jakob stopped as he realized the image in front of him. His master holding a laundry basket full of dirty sheets, walking arm-in-arm with his red-faced maid—Jakob's ever-frustratingly incompetent colleague, her head on his shoulder and a glinting gold ring on her finger.

"Everything is fine Jakob." Corrin chuckled. "We don't need to eat for a while. Why don't you take a break?"

The ridiculousness of what he was witnessing had him uncharacteristically caught off-guard. "I was just-er. Um. Y-yes milord. I'll recess at once." He bowed hastily and went for the door with as much elegant restraint as possible, but fierce mumblings could be heard as he skittered out.

"Did we… scare him? I've never seen Jakob so flustered before." Felicia remarked as they walked to the front door.

"He'll be okay." Corrin smiled. "It'll take some getting used to."


End file.
